Black Butler: New Future, New Faces (On Hold)
by Rose-Inc
Summary: When Ciel is charged to retrieve a box for the queen will he be able to open it? Follow the story with Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claud, and a new girl though mysteries and trails. Will Ciel open the box or will it fall into the wrong hands along with a new friend?
1. Chapter 1:The Box

Black Butler: New future, New Faces.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any rights to characters. The events follow some events from both seasons but have been modified for my personal imagination. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The box.

"Sebastian!"

Instinctively the butler jumped in front of his young master. A large burning log smashed agents his back. "Young Master, do you have what you want?" Sebastian yelled over the burning house they were in.

"I have; THIS IS an ORDER get me out of here safely!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes my lord." With that Sebastian lifted Ciel up and jumped out of the building just before it caved in. _He went way to far this time_ , _just to get a jewelry box!_ As they got into the carriage Sebastian saw a frustrated face on Ciel.

"What's wrong My Lord?"

"Oh, this box needs a key!" Ciel said fidgeting with the key he had. "It seems the key that the Undertaker gave me the wrong one."

"Are you sure, it has the crest of the Taku family." Sebastian pointed out.

"Well it's not working, maybe I need another key." Ciel said angrily. "Driver, take me to the Undertaker!"

With that the carriage turned and headed to town. During the trip Ciel kept making weird faces out of the window. He was in a thinking mode, _What's wrong with this box? Why, the key matches the hole. Wait what's this blue out line. It's in a weird language, it seems to be some sort of German with Japanese. Or maybe some Greek._

"Sebastian, what does this say?" Pointing towards the writing.

"Sir, it's Greek." Sebastian paused, squinting his eye. "It's too small Master, have the Undertaker tell you."

 _What's he up to_ , Ciel thought as the carriage pulled up to the Undertakers shop.

As they walked up and entered a candle lit room a coffin opened in front of them. "Well if it isn't the Queen's puppy. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why the Taku Family key doesn't work and what this writing says!" Ciel was defiantly losing his temper. After all, today had be very long.

"Of course I can," The Undertaker smiled, "but first give me the true joy of laughter!" he said rolling on the coffin.

"As you wish, Sebastian." Ceil hinted as he stepped outside. After a few minutes he herd uncontrollable laughter from inside and came back in. "Now tell me what went wrong."

"Well, the key is right, and the box says that only the air of the Taku family, Grace Taku, can open the box." He snickered.

"Who? I thought you said that all of the Taku family was dead. How can I open the box, there must be another way? Right?" Ciel whispered.

"Hehehe, I didn't say they were ALL dead. Mr. and Mrs. Taku are dead and their two sons, but the youngest is still out there. Her name is Grace and that's her personal box."

"Does that mean we need the girl to open the box." Ciel questioned.

"Yes you see," holding up the Taku family picture, "each member has a unique birth mark. A yellow swirl on the father, green leaf on the mom, both sons have a red flame, and the girl she has a blue raindrop. Each one had their own box that only they could open."

"So we do need the girl." Ciel studied the image of the girl. _Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, by the age of the photo she should be around 10 or 11 now._ "Sebastian lets go"

"Yes my lord"

As they turned to leave Ciel whispered something in Sebastian's ear. He nodded and ran off.

 **Authors note-**

Please Review to have more chapters uploaded. This is my first story and the more support the more I'll write! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2:Little Secret

Chapter 2: Little Secret

The streets were filled with people; many rich fancy children ran around with their families. There were many lights and pretty carriages but to the young child sitting alone on the corner saw nothing. The sounds of laughter gave her no happiness or joy.

The child was wrapped in a long cloak covering her head and limbs. The nights were getting colder and she didn't want to stay around the people any longer. She slowly stood up, quickly looked around, and dashed towards the forest. Having no home or family, the woods provided the most shelter from the cold and kept her hidden.

As she reached the edge she slowed to a stop. Quickly and quietly she slipped behind a tree. On the path coming out of the woods was a tall man in a butler suit.

The girl started to turn but the man herd her foot step. She froze trying to make herself as small as possible. She really didn't want to be seen around night. Even if she did need to use self-defense she had hidden her secret for 5 years now and didn't need anyone to know yet.

"Hello, where's your family?"

She jumped realizing that the man had walked over to her and was practically face to face with her hood. She backed up agents the tree and looked away.

"Are you ok Miss?" The voice said again. "I'm Sebastian, I won't hurt you. Are you lost?" He asked.

"No sir I'm ok." The girl whispered.

"Are you sure? May I ask your name Miss.?" Sebastian asked.

"My name…?" She whispered. No one had asked her that in at least two years. It was risky telling strangers her name _, should I tell him? He seems nice, maybe he can offer me shelter for the night. I think it should be fine_. She thought. "My name is Grace."

"Oh, what a lovely name, and your last." Sebastian continued, but after seeing a stutter from Grace he decided not to pry any further. "Well as long as you're ok, may I invite you to my master's home."

"What? But you don't know who I am… I would be a disgrace as well… and I just couldn't come to such an... elegant place." Grace stuttered. What was she thinking, just before she thought it was fine to trust him but now she felt different about it.

"Please I insist. Come with me." Sebastian urged. _I think I found her master._ Sebastian thought. _What luck the first person I met might be the one Master wanted. Same first name and no family and she looks to be 10 or 11. I'll let Ciel decide if she's the one._

On the carriage ride back to the mansion Grace stayed quiet and looked out the window. Sebastian looked fondly on the clocked girl.

"Might I ask if you could remove your cloak?" Sebastian asked. Seeing Grace shake her head in protest made him wonder if she was trying to hide her birthmark. As they pulled up to the house he helped Grace out and led her to Ciel's study.

"Please go in." He said. "I'll wait out here." With that he pushed Grace in. She looked around and saw a desk with a child with black-ish blue hair and eye patch. As she started to back away the boy looked up at her.

"Oh, who are you." He asked.

His voice was hard, nothing like a child's. "I'm Grace, Sebastian brought me here." She mumbled. Staring at the child she was stunned to see that he looked too much like her older brother. But came back to the situation at hand when the Child spook again.

"Is that so?" He asked. _That was quick, Sebastian defiantly surprised me this time, but let's see if she's the right Grace I'm looking for_. Ciel thought,

"It's rude to keep your coat on indoors." Ciel said coldly. He knew he sounded rude but he needed to see her face and birthmark to fully know it's her.

"Um… I'm sorry but I would rather keep it on and I don't know your name yet." Grace said.

"I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. I don't mean to be rude but could you please remove your coat." Ciel was getting inpatient.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't trust someone I just met." Grace stated.

"That's also true for me, I can't trust a girl in a cloak." Ciel grinned as he saw Grace sigh. _He had a point,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm really sorry but I just can't." Grace had enough. She was starting to get very annoyed with this pampered, rich, boy. Ciel looked at her, grin gone. "Sebastian!" He yelled, causing Grace to jump in surprise. She turned to see Sebastian walk in.

"Yes, My Lord?" He asked

"Please help Grace remove her cloak." Ciel grinned again. He defiantly lost his patience this time, but he had a long day trying to get a key, box, and now girl!

Grace was startled, _did he really want me to take of my cloak so badly_? Grace thought as Sebastian walked toward her. "Please Miss, just give me your cloak." Sebastian coxed.

Ciel smiled as he watched Grace back away and try to leave the room. He could sense her fear. Grace was defiantly ready to leave. _These people were crazy_ , she thought as Sebastian tried to grab the end of the hood. She was scared but she had been in worse situations. With ease Grace dodged his hand and backed away.

"I'm sorry but I think I should be going now." Grace said as she kept dodging Sebastian's hands.

"Please Miss. My master gave me an order; you can't leave until I get your cloak off." Sebastian smirked.

Grace was now very annoyed and was ready to fight back even if it risked her cover. "Please just let me leave!" She yelled as she darted to the window.

"I'm sorry Grace, Sebastian NOW!" Ciel cried.

In an all to quick moment, Sebastian lunged for Grace's arm and a second later frozen to the wall across the room. Grace was still standing, untouched.

"What just happened!?" Ciel looked around. _Did she do that!?_


	3. Chapter 3:To Late

Chapter 3: To Late

"What Just happened? Ciel was puzzled by what he saw. First Sebastian was lunging toward Grace and then frozen on the wall?

Grace stood there, frozen from shock. Did she just to that?! _Oh no my covers blown_! She forgot about Sebastian and finally looked up at Ciel, as she saw his face she blushed. Without her hood he really did look like him. No, what was she thinking Ciel could not be him, he was dead but seeing Ciel made her feel like he was still alive.

Ciel noticed him staring at him in a funny way. Almost like she recognized him. He slowly turned to face Sebastian, Grace's eyes followed.

"I'm sooooo sorry Sebastian, I didn't mean to… um I… I…" Grace stuttered remembering what happened.

"GRACE," Ciel said getting her attention again, "What did you do?"

"Um, I can't tell you, I'm really sorry, Ciel." Grace was frightened, they were the first to learn her secret. She had no choice now but to unfreeze Sebastian. "I'll un freeze Sebastian but then I really must go. Please forget everything about me ok?"

Ciel, still stunned. Looked at Grace, without the hood he could see her full face showing her long black hair and blue eyes. She was blushing and he guessed that she was still hiding something from them. "Fine but you caused this so you can at least remove your cloak. It's what started this mess any way." Ciel stated.

"Fine but then I'm leaving and you two forget everything about me." Grace hardened _. No it's not him_ , she though.

"Fine." Ciel said, hiding his crossed fingers behind his back

Grace smiled and undid her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Her arms fully visible reveled her blue birthmark. She raised her arms up and breathed out heavily towards the ice. In an instant it melted and fell to the ground.

Grace smiled, "Nice knowing you, I'll be off now." She said as she pulled the cloak back around her body. Than without warning her hands were pushed against the wall. "Wait! What are you doing? We had a deal! Now let me GO!"

"Sorry Grace but I need you to stay here for a bit." Ciel smiled.

Grace struggled in Ceils grip and tried to move but with her hands pinned her options were limited. In a panic mode she kicked him in the leg causing Ciel to fall and release her hands. She looked at him on the ground, she didn't notice a tear trickle dawn her chin, but Ciel saw. Then she quickly raised her hands to a fighting position and opened a small flask on her belt.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Ciel, please let me leave." Grace pleaded.

"I can't I need you to stay and help me. Uhg… please understand we won't tell anyone about you."

"But I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone. Not now, not ever just leave me alone." Grace practically screamed. Within seconds water flowed from the flask in a quick movement towards the window, and before hitting the glass it turned to an ice arrow. On impact it shattered the glass and Grace bolted for it.

She jumped and ran to the lake she had seen in the carriage. _I need to get across_ , she thought.

Ciel still stunned from the kick looked out the broken window in shock. _What did she do, it's like she manipulated the water to her will. It could be benefit me to hire her one day_. "Sebastian bring her back NOW; THIS IS AN ORDER!" He shouted.

"Yes, My Lord." And with that Sebastian went after Grace.

When Sebastian left Ciel rummaged through some papers and found the photo the Undertaker sent him of Grace and her family. Just has he thought, one of the brothers had similar features as him.

"That's why she looked at me strangely and pained her to hurt me. I get it she thinks I'm her lost brother." Ciel conclude. He had to tell Sebastian before anyone got hurt.

Before Grace reached the lake Sebastian appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry Grace but you're coming back with me."

"No Never!" Grace yelled holding back tears she raised her arms ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight Grace, but I will use force when I need to." Sebastian commented.

Without waiting Grace gave the first hit. Moving her arms in a motion taught to her by her mother. Within seconds the water from the lake formed a ball and suddenly turned to snow. The ball went straight for Sebastian's head.

Then again she raised her arms and another bolt of water came at Sebastian but this time it stayed as water. It passed Sebastian by a hair and went to surround her body as a shield would but more protective.

"If that is what you wish." Sebastian grinned, pulling out his polished silverware. He tossed them at Grace only to see them get stuck in the water and fall to the ground. He changed tactics and went in for brute force. To his dismay the water always pushed him away or froze him in place.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel had ran up to them and was witnessing the fight.

"What is it master?" Sebastian asked while dodging another water attack.

"Stop fighting!" Ciel hollered as he jumped in front of Sebastian. Within seconds the water stopped in front of his nose, but Grace wasn't looking. Her eyes were tightly closed and tears were falling down her chin again.

"Why did you jump out like that!" Grace cried.

"Because I knew you would stop." Ciel let out a sigh of relief when Grace put her arms down. _Keep in mind she fights with her arms,_ Ciel thought. "Please come back in the manor." Ciel spoke gently when Grace slumped on her knees. "We just need your help…" Before he could finish he was surrounded by ice.

"I'm sorry I have…" Ciel looked up to see Grace collapsed on the grass and Sebastian behind her.

"What was that for!" Ciel shouted.

"You said to bring her back and she was about to attack you again, I'm following orders." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel sighed, "Well as long as she's ok, let's take her back inside."

 **Authors Note: Hay Guys! I would really appreciate if you would give me feedback on my work. Until I get a request for more chapters I probably won't update as often, but thank you to those who took time to read my story.**

This is some of the movements Grace used to Fight/Self-defense

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwie1qmEkJLNAhVU32MKHchmDe4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% . %2Ft5%2FPlayStation-Home-ARCHIVED%2FNovember-Suggestions%2Ftd-p%2F38696941%2Fpage%2F6&psig=AFQjCNGeG883LPp3wZ8OYomkIt64_gm_qg&ust=1465258643560683


	4. Chapter 4:Hello, Take Two

**Chapter 4: Hello, Take Two**

Grace awoke to find herself in a silky night dress and in a real bed. Her neck hurt a bit but she was able to see she was in a small bedroom. She turned to get up but two chains on her wrists only allowed her to move two feet away from the bed. She tried tugging on them but it was useless.

"Ah, you're awake." She heard a man whisper.

"Se- Sebastian?" Grace called out. She looked around the room to see Ciel and Sebastian sitting across the room. "What's going on!" She cried gesturing to the chains

"Sorry Grace but I can't have you bending yourself out again." Ciel grinned, "You did destroy my office, remember."

"What do you want Ciel?" Grace asked.

"Well, I need you to open this box." Ciel gestured to the table. Grace's eyes widened, she recognized it, but her mother told her to never open it for anyone.

"I can't." Grace shook her head, "I can't trust you, you… you… just a pampered rich boy! Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't…"

"No I understand. Grace let's make a deal, If I can convince you to trust me in 5 months you'll open the box. If I fail, you can have it and leave. Sound fair." Ciel grinned, _if it's trust she needs that sounds fair_.

"And if I refuse…" Grace started.

"Well, then you're stuck here until you agree." Ciel smiled.

"Fine, but only 3 months and it's a deal." Grace sighed.

"Ok, but no attacking me or trying to escape." Ciel added.

"Fine, only if you give me one day each week to myself." Grace grinned. If she was going to be stuck here for a while might as well have some time alone.

"That's ok with me, Sebastian release her." Ciel smiled. He had many ways to convince her he was good, but it would take time, he also had the fact of her thinking he was her older brother. "Well, we should re-introduce are self's again. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive manor. This is my butler Sebastian."

"I'm Grace Taku, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Taku and the last bender of my kind." Grace smiled faintly. Since they would be "friends" now she looked over her new hosts. Ciel was a bit taller and had his eye patch, he was normal, but Sebastian seemed too perfect.

"Grace do you have any questions?" Ciel spoke up.

"Well… not yet, let me get use to this but we'll talk when I'm dressed." Grace blushed.

"Oh that's fine, come down when you're ready." Ciel relied how uncomfortable this was.

When Grace finished dressing she looked around her new room. It was quite elegant, blue walls, desk, reading corner, bed and a few widows. It was very pretty but it was still a prison. Although it was better than a cage and cellar. Grace shook when thinking about her past but quickly cleared her mind.

"Not the time to blame the past…" Grace whispered, right now she need a plan for the next 3 months.

Grace walked over to the door and looked down the hallways _. The manor was huge_ , she thought, _I should look around_.

As she walked around she bumped into a reddish haired maid.

"I'm so sorry Miss, yes I am." She pleaded.

"It's ok, I'm Grace who are you?"

"I'm Mey-Rin, yes, Sebastian told me to bring you to the Master, yes he did." Mey-Rin stuttered as she led Grace to Ciel's office. After a knock she pushed Grace inside. Grace looked around to see Ciel back at his desk, the window was fixed and Sebastian was no were to be seen.

"Oh hello Grace, I had made some plains to day but the Queen just gave me another case." Ciel said coldly. "I'll have to start today, but we can have a quick game of chess first. To get to know each other better." He smiled as he gestured to the game set up on a table to his right.

Grace nodded and sat down on the white side. Ciel took his normal position on the black side.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked.

"Sort of, I haven't played in a while." Grace grinned. "I move first right?"

"Yes," Ciel nodded, and the game went on, Grace was winning. "So do have any questions for me now?"

"Maybe," Grace started as she moved her piece, "Can I know more about you?"

"Like what?" Ciel questioned.

"Like, likes, dislikes, family, why you want the box, what your position is to the queen, and maybe how much you know about me." Grace said faintly.

"Oh, well I like games and I'm allergic to cats. I have an Aunt but that's it. I'm the queens Gard Dog/ Queen's Puppy, and she wants what's inside the box. So I must give it to her. About you, I know you're a bender, you're the last one alive, and well that's it. And same questions to you." Ciel smirked.

"Ok, I love nature and music, I don't really like bugs or the dark. My family was once good friends with the Queen but I was only 3. For what's in the box I can't say but you're right, you do need me to open it. As for knowing you, you're an Earl, you own a toy company and were an eye patch. Not much other than what you told me." She smiled.

"So I saw you had two brothers."

"Yes, John and Luke. They died along with my parents."

"Do you think I'm one of them?"

"At first yes but I know you can't be him. I watched him die and if he was alive he'd be about 20 by now."

"I see, just wondering because you looked at me funny when we first met."

"Oh I guess I did." Grace giggled realizing she had Ciel's pieces corned.

"Checkmate." She whispered.

* * *

"Claud!" A young boy called. He grinned when his butler stepped in. "I think I'd like to visit Ciel again can you make the proper arrangements?"

"Your Highness, is this going to be another surprise visit?" Claud asked pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, I believe he has a box I want." He giggled again.


	5. Chapter 5:Ball of Mystery

Chapter 5: Ball of Mystery

After the finished playing Grace, Ciel, and Sebastian went to The Phantomhive vacation house further into town to learn more about the Jack the Ripper case.

"Ciel?"

"Yes Grace?"

"Well, you have to prove I can trust you in 3 months, right?" Grace sighed.

"Yes, that's right." Ciel whispered.

"But, if we're going to be following the queen's orders will it be safe. I mean for my secret and safety? I mean Jack the Ripper it sounds scary." Grace asked with a concerned tone.

"Of course Grace, we won't put you in danger. We're just bring you along for the ball, but if you're worried. Sebastian this an order protects Grace whenever I'm not with her."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian put a hand over his heart and smiled.

"Thanks Ciel, I feel better now." Grace smiled as she looked out the carriage window.

Ciel looked at her small figure, she was beautiful and strong. _Her heart was strong yet fragile, one wrong move and she'll leave_ , Ciel thought.

 _Her soul smells lovely_ , Sebastian smiled. He looked at her and noticed a different smell coming from outside. As the carriage pulled up to the town house he helped Grace and Ciel out and led them to the parlor room. As they approached the door they heard yelling.

"Where do they put the tea in this place?" Grace heard a women ask.

As Ciel opened the door she saw a woman with red hair, a Chinese man and girl, and another man in a butler suit. "Madam Red, Lau! What are you doing here?" Ciel shouted.

"Oh Ciel, darling. Can't I visit my only nephew? Oh! Who's this little gem?" Madam Red smiled at Grace.

"This is Lady Grace, Madam." Sebastian bowed. "She's staying with Master Ciel for a while. I'll go make some tea for you."

"Oh Grell, go learn something from Sebastian." Madam Red encouraged him to follow Sebastian to the kitchen. "So I'm guessing you're here about the case?"

"That's right and I believe you're also a suspect." Ciel sighed.

"You're blaming your own Aunt? How mean." She pouted.

"Well, all the people effected were patients at your hospital." Ciel's tone grew colder. "So you're a part of this too, but first we'll investigate the Viscount of Druitt." Ciel grinned.

Later that night Sebastian helped Grace into a lassie blue dress. It was for the Viscount's ball and Grace was actually excited. This was going to be the first ball she has ever gone to. When her parents held balls she was too young to attend.

Flash Back~~

"Mommy can't I come and dance with Luke or John? Please I'll be good" A young Grace pleaded with her mom.

"No sweetie this party is for adults."

"But mom! John gets to go and he's still a kid!" Grace screamed, and soon after a small amount of water formed around her fists.

"Grace stop bending! Oh I'm sorry dear, you see your bending still is unpredictable. We can't let anyone else see. It's our secret." She smiled at her.

"Ok mommy, but next time I'm coming. I'll practice a lot so I can dance with dad!" Grace exclaimed.

"Alright, next time dear."

End Flash Back~~

Grace grinned thinking back to this she was so silly, but her mom was wrong. The other ball never came instead a fiery mess came _. No Grace, the past will not effect this. I'm going to a ball_! She grinned.

"We'll miss, I must go. Please wait her until we leave." Sebastian smiled.

"Ok, see ya." Grace giggled.

With that Sebastian walked over to Ciel's room he had another Mistress to help dress. "Master, Grace seems excited for the ball."

"Good," Ciel whispered.

"Yes, but with her this involved in cases she might find out about the contract." Sebastian whispered.

"You're right, just make sure she doesn't find out or get too involved. If I make a wrong move she might be scared of me and we can't have that." Ciel told Sebastian.

When Sebastian came to get Grace he found her humming and dancing around the room. She was really excited, and when she noticed him she giggled again. As they came down stairs she burst out with laughter when she saw Ciel. He was wearing a pink dress and hat covering his eye.

"You look pretty!" Grace giggled.

"Thank you Grace, you look good too." Ciel blushed. "I'm trying to get the Viscount attention. At the ball I'm a girl ok."

"Ok." Grace laughed again.

 _Well at least she's happy. Hopefully she'll stay like this all night_ , Ciel thought.

As they reached the ball Ciel explained the plain. He was going to act as Madam Red's niece and Sebastian was his tutor. They told Grace to avoid the Viscount, but she didn't know what he looked like.

"Grace please stay in the sight of me or Sebastian, but go have fun." Ciel said. With that Grace wondered off. She looked around and saw many wonderful dress and people. She wondered around the sides and accidently ran in to someone.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry." Grace curtsied.

"Oh, no worries my young Blue Jay." The man spoke softly. "Who did you come with my dear?"

"We'll I came with a friend and my name's Grace." She smiled.

"And I'm Aleister Chamber, little Blue Jay. Are you enjoying the party?"

"I am, I haven't been to a ball before, this is my first." Grace smiled.

"Well there's more fun you could have." Aleister grinned.

"Really like what?" Grace said excitedly.

"Well if you follow me I'll show you." He whispered.

"Ok, but let me go tell my friend first they're over..." Grace started but she was quickly swept away by Aleister. She looked around and finally saw Ciel and Sebastian. The look on their faces frightened her a bit but she continued to be pulled along by Aleister.

 _Oh no_ , Ciel thought, _what is Grace dong with the Viscount! This isn't good_! "Sebastian I thought you were watching her!" Ciel almost screamed.

"Mast- I mean Mistress; I was watching but I lost her in the crowd." Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian, this is an order go get her back safely." Ciel grumbled.

Grace was pulled up a hallway and lead into a room. It smelled very sweat almost intoxicating. She leaned against the door way and her vision began to blur.

"Aren't you having fun little Blue Jay." The Viscount grinned.

When Grace awoke she was blindfolded and bound in a cage. She couldn't move and was frightened to hear Aleister talk about her and after hearing bids come from the audience. Soon after a women undid her blindfold and Grace looked around to see what was going on.

Her face was filled with fear and wished she would have stayed with Ciel. She was being sold to random strangers! Grace started to cry, she didn't really mind the people it was more of the cage she was in. The metal floor and bars reminded her of many things she longed to forget.

Then without warning the lights flickered out. Grace heard screams from the audience, she looked around to see two red eyes moving around in front and she shook in fear. Here fears became stronger.

 _Light I need light_! Grace mentally screamed. The dark was also terrifying from past experiences.

Then the lights flickered back on and Grace closed her eyes.

"Grace are you ok?" She heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to see Ciel standing outside the cage. "Sebastian get her out." Ciel whispered.

When Grace was fully out she rushed to Ciel's arms and started to cry.

"It's ok." Ciel whispered to her _. What a way to start her first ball. I feel bad she got taken instead of me, I hope the dark didn't scare her too much_ , Ciel thought as he felt Grace shake. _Well at least we took care of The Viscount_ , Ciel sighed. _I just hoped Grace didn't see Sebastian_.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. Grace nodded slightly but continued to shake. "I'm sorry I should have stayed with you; Sebastian let's go home."

On the carriage ride back Grace gripped Ciel's hand and avoided looking a Sebastian. "Ciel?"

"Yes Grace?"

"How'd you save me?"

"Well… we saw you get dragged along with the Viscount and we followed. A gush of wind blew out the candles and the people inside panicked. They all ran into each other and when Sebastian got the candles lit they were all on the ground." Ciel lied.

"Oh, I thought I saw red eyes all over the room." Grace whispered. Ciel panicked for a moment, _so she did see_ , he thought _. Not good, I hope I can make it up to her before something else happens_.

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you for all those people who are reading this. I just wanted to let you know that I might not be updating as often because I'm starting another story but I'll try for one chapter a week. I hope that seems fair. Also if you have any Ideas or things you want in this story I'm open for suggestions. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6:Trust A New

Chapter 6: Trust A New

Back at the manor Ciel was trying to get Grace to smile again. After the ball she had locked herself up, she wasn't as happy anymore and was avoiding Sebastian. Ciel had tried everything, he gave her gifts and let her always win in games but nothing worked. She just wouldn't open up to any one anymore, It's like she's a totally different person. This situation was not helping him gain her trust and could only go downhill.

He was in his study reading the paper, Jack the Ripper case solved! Queen's Puppy wins again. _Well at least we finished the queen's orders_. He thought, at least one thing got fixed in this mess.

"Master, can I suggest you going to talk to her personally. Instead of planning games or gifts." Sebastian suggested.

Ciel pondered the idea, he wasn't sure if Grace trusted him anymore. "Fine, let me go alone. I don't know if she knows yet so I think it would be best if you weren't there." With that Ciel got up and headed for Grace's room.

On his way he heard a faint sound of a piano being played in her study room. It was beautiful but full of sadness. The notes were well played but he could tell they were played with hard hits. He slowly opened the door to see Grace sitting at the piano, she seemed happy. Not a face she gave him anymore.

"Grace? May I come in?"

Grace stopped playing and looked at Ciel, _oh now what does he want, to play another game, or another useless gift_. She politely nodded and allowed Ciel to come sit next to her.

"Do you want to talk; I know you think I'm crazy to let you go by yourself. If you have any questions I'll answer them."

"Ciel, tell me the truth. How did you save me?" Grace asked in a dark tone. She wanted to know what Sebastian was. Before Ciel could answer Grace asked again, "Why do were an eye patch, are you doing all of this just to open the box? Do you actually care about me? Am I just a pawn to you?" Grace looked Ciel in his one eye.

"Grace… I really do care about your safety…"

"CIEL!" A young voice ran out across the manor. "Ciel where are you?"

 _Uhg Lizzy is here now, what a bad time to come_ , Ciel thought.

"Ciel who was that?"

"Oh, that was Lizzy, my fiancé. Nothing to worry about, she just is a bit loud that's all. Would you like to meet her?"

"No." Grace said quietly, _fiancé? Him, now_? "I'm good, I'll be going on a walk around the manor." Grace stiffened and walked over to a window. "Come get me when she leaves." With that she jumped out and ran to the gardens.

 _What a crazy girl, did she want to be alone that badly_?

"Ciel there you are! Come let's have tea." Lizzy barged in. "Ciel?"

"Oh, yes Lizzy. One hour then I have work to do."

"Fine, but your always so busy." Lizzy pouted.

* * *

Grace ran as fast as she could into the garden. Right know she felt betrayed for some reason. It wasn't anything Ciel did, all he did was take her to a ball, nothing else. But still she couldn't trust anyone now or ever. The ball did not do anything but bring up the past she tried to hide.

As she kept running her mind kept going to the question she asked earlier. _Does he really care about me? Or does he just want me for the box_?

"Excuse me, is Ciel home?"

She looked up to see a boy with short blond hair and purple suit on. Behind him was another butler, he wore glasses and stood by the kid like a statue.

"Um, he is but his fiancé is over." Grace smiled politely.

"Oh, I'll wait. Who are you, a Phantomhive maid?"

"Maid? Oh, no I'm just a guest for a while… and you?"

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claude."

"Nice to meet you Lord Trancy…"

"Oh Alois is fine, and yours?"

"Ok, nice to meet you Alois." Grace smiled and curtseyed. "I'm Grace."

"Grace… what a lovely name. Do you mind if I stay with you until I can see Ciel?"

"Um, sure I guess."

"Great! Claude go bring us some snacks."

With that Claude left leaving Grace with Alois. She had no idea what to do so she suggested to go on a walk along the lake. Alois seemed happy anyway so she assumed he was just a good kid, nothing to fear.

 _This girl seems really nice! I hope Ciel doesn't like her, I think I want her to be mine. Only mine_! Alois thought as he saw Grace smiling at him.

"So what are you doing at Ciel's manor Grace?"

"Oh, we have some business to work out." Grace whispered. She didn't need anyone else to find out why she was here. "So, what about you?" Grace smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Me? Well, Ciel has something I want."

"Oh, ok."

"Your Majesty, I have prepared some cookies and lemonade for you and Miss Grace." Claude bowed setting up a table in front of the lake. "Please enjoy."

* * *

"Oh Ciel, isn't this fun!"

"No Lizzy, I have work to do and my manor looks to pink." Ciel grumbled looking at the mess Lizzy created. Lizzy was his fiancé but he had better things to do, like fix the gap between him and Grace! It was already a week in and she was no were ready to open that box, let alone trust him!

"Look, I have important matters to attend to so please go home."

"Fine but next time we'll have a picnic!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Next time you tell me before you come over." Ciel mumbled.

After Lizzy was sent of Ciel went out to find Grace.

"Master."

"What is it Sebastian? I'm very busy right now." Ciel kept walking.

"I think this is more important… Alois is in the garden with…"

"Grace!" Ciel shouted as he put two and two together. _I knew I should have sent Lizzy home_! Ciel thought as he rushed over to the lake.

* * *

 **Authors** **Note: Hay guys thanks for the support! I just wanted to let you all know that I may be posting later than usual. Don't worry I won't stop posting, just expect maybe one post a week. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7:Alois, Ciel and 2 Crazy butler

**Chapter 7: Alois, Ciel and 2 Crazy butlers! (What could go wrong?)**

"Thank you Alois, I needed this." Grace smiled.

"What's the matter? Is Ciel treating you poorly?"

"No it's just… I'm having mixed emotions right now. A lot has happened in a week."

"Well if you need a break you're always welcome to visit me!"

'That sounds…" Grace started but was cut off by another voice.

"Terrible!"

Grace turned her head to see Ciel behind her. His eye full of hatred. He glared at Alois and Claude. Not soon after Sebastian also appeared.

"Well, well, it seems the little puppy as finished his date." Alois teased. "So down to business, you have something I want."

"And what's that?" Ciel mumbled, _what bad timing first Lizzy and now Alois_!

"Oh I think you know." Alois grinned. "It's a small box you got a week ago. I know you have it and the key."

Both Ciel and Grace were startled by the sudden change of mood.

 _Oh great now I have to get Alois away from Grace, he can't know he needs her to open the box. I can't give it to him but then again we can't fight in front of Grace! What to do_. Ciel thought.

 _Oh no, someone else hunting me down! What do I do. Wait maybe he doesn't know about the key yet. Hopefully Ciel will work this out. He has to_! Grace looked at Ciel with a pale face.

"What's the matter Gracie? Is Ciel scaring you?" Alois walked over to her and took her into his arms. "It's ok I'll protect you." He grinned as he saw Ciel's face turn red. _So he does care, maybe I'll take the box and dear Grace with me just to see Ciel kneel in defeated_! Alois grinned again.

"Please let go." Grace struggled in his grip, "I don't want to go with you!"

"Alois. LET. HER. GO!" Ciel shouted. To his surprise he let her go.

"I would never hurt you Grace." Alois smiled and placed Grace back into the seat. "So Ciel the box."

"You can't have it!" Ciel grinned, He knew what Alois wanted to do. Have a game to decide who gets the box, but luck was on his side. With Grace here Alois can't use his butler to fight.

"Fine let's play a game then winner gets the box and Grace." Alois smiled at Grace and then glared at Ciel. "Gracie since you're a prize too, how about you choose the game."

"Um, I don't think I want to play." Grace stuttered.

"Oh you're not playing silly, me and Ciel are!" Alois hopped over to Ciel and pulled him close. "You're a prize."

"Stop it Alois, leave her out of this." Ciel pushed him away.

"Oh Ciel jealous?"

"No I'm not how about we…" Ciel leaned over so only Alois could hear, "Let the butlers do the work and we go inside. It's better that Grace doesn't see, you know."

Alois nodded and gestured to Claude, Ciel did the same thing. Both butlers nodded and walked away into the woods.

 _Ciel's right, my dear Grace shouldn't be involved in violence. If I want her to be mine I should please her and make her trust me_ , Alois thought.

"Sorry Gracie! I was just playing. Why don't we go inside?" Alois cheerfully skipped over to her.

"Yes Alois is known for his tricks." Ciel hinted.

Finally, this was something they could agree on. Both boys wanted Grace to be happy and safe so that they could have her to themselves.

 _What and adorable girl, she doesn't know what's going on. She looks so pale. I want her forever. Mine and only mine! Ciel and I have finally something in common… wanting to make Grace completely there's_. Alois chuckled.

 _I'm so glad Alois agreed. I don't need Grace to see me more violent. She looks so scared now. I'm so sorry Grace. I won't let anything happen to you_. Ciel thought.

"Um Ciel, can we stay outside I kind of want to stay by the lake." Grace whispered, she was on thin ice and staying near her fighting source seemed like a better idea. "I mean it's so nice out."

"Fine but let's move to the other side of the lake." Ciel walked over and took her hand and walked to the other side with Alois on the other side.

A few hours later Claude and Sebastian had not come back.

"Um Ciel where's Sebastian?" Grace looked around.

"Oh I sent him on an errand, Claude went too." He lied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Grace got up from her seat and started to head to the woods.

"No stay here." Alois grabbed her arm.

"Why? Can't I walk around by myself?" Grace questioned. She wanted to know what Sebastian and Claude were really doing. They couldn't be out on an errand because before they left they went into the forest in the direction away from town.

She may be a girl but she's learned to examine her surroundings. It's not like she was oblivious; she knew Sebastian was not human. But what was he?

"I'll be back in a minute!" Grace smiled.

With that she ran around the house out of sight and went toward the entrance of the woods. She quickly rounded trees following the sound of clashing metal.

Soon she pulled up to a clearing in the woods and found Sebastian and Claude fighting. They hadn't noticed her yet and were using their powers to overtake the other. Grace saw both men's eyes glow a pinkish red.

Grace let out a big gasp. Soon after both men stopped fighting. Grace held her breath, _Demons? They're demons_?

"Who's there?" Sebastian whispered. "Grace are you out there?"

 _Demons… demons… demons… What should I do? I have to get out of here. I'm so scared, what's going on,_ Grace panicked. She silently got up and backed away.

"Grace please do not hide." Sebastian coxed, "We know you're out there. Please just come out."

Grace panicked, she turned and ran as fast as she could back to the lake. Her feet ran like the wind and she could tell that those demons were following.

 _Did Ciel know_! Grace thought, she kept running until she was already half way across the lake. _Why hadn't Sebastian caught me by now? I mean he's a DEMON, he should be faster than me_!

* * *

"Where did Gracie go?"

"I don't know Alois, I just hope she didn't go to the woods."

"Right, I don't want my Grace to see demons. I mean she would be frightened of us then and we can't have that. Right Ciel?"

"Yes, we can't have that."

Ciel and Alois paced back and forth in the garden. They both wanted to follow Grace but knew she needed some time to be alone.

"So, Ciel, what kind of relationship do you and Grace have?"

"Um, we haven't thought of that to be honest."

"Oh so she's single, can I have her?"

"No way Alois! We have a deal right now so no!"

"Oh what type of deal?"

 _Oh now he got me! He's smarter than I thought_ , Ciel grumbled.

* * *

Grace finally ran up to Ciel and fell into his arms.

"What's wrong Grace your shaking like a leaf?" Ciel exclaimed as Grace threw herself into his arms.

"Sebastian! Claude! They're… they're…" Grace shuddered.

"Grace calm down you probably just saw something." Ciel hoped. He looked at Grace hyperventilating and suddenly pass out in his arms. "Grace, Grace! Oh what frightened you?"

"Master."

"What Sebastian?"

"She saw, she knows."

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

Sorry for not posting sooner! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and just in case you haven't read my other black butler story- My writings are meant to be kid friendly so some lines might be changed a bit. Oh and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a story about _Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii (The world is still Beautiful)_ Please comment and review!


	8. Chapter 8:Dream or Nightmare?

Chapter 8: Dream or Nightmare?

 _Where am I? I hear laughter_ …

"Grace, Darling wake up."

Grace opened her eyes to see she was laying on a picnic blanket in the garden of her manor. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Grace looked around to see her mother and father sitting at a small tea table and as she turned her head she saw Luke and John playing with a ball. They were young children, Grace looked down at her hands and noticed she was young again, at the age of 3.

"Where am I?"

"Grace what are you talking about? You're home, where else would you be?" Her father laughed. "I told you to go to bed earlier. You keep dosing off."

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face looks pale." Her mother whispered.

 _I'm home was this all really a dream? But I, I saw them die. The lab, Ciel. I should be older! Why am I 3 again? What's going on_. Grace's mind was spinning so fast. _It couldn't be a dream, or could it. I mean I have my family back_. "I'm ok mom, I'm going inside."

Grace got up and headed inside, the walls were the same lovely green and smelt of wild flowers. Everything was the same as when she was a child _. I'm really home_ , Grace smiled and walked up the grand stair case to her bedroom. As she entered she jumped on her bed and looked around.

Her room was a beautiful shade of blue with fun swirls doted everywhere. She got up and went to her desk and brushed her fingers against her piano keys. She giggled when she heard the soft sound escape the key.

"Miss. Grace lunch is ready."

Grace turned to see Emily standing in the door frame _. Emily, that's right my personal maid. How could I forget? I must have been in a crazy dream_. "Ok coming!"

After lunch Luke and John went off to practice sword fighting and she went to watch.

"Ok John come at me." Luke said confidently.

John advanced only to be pushed away by Luke's sword. He tried again but failed. "John don't give up you were close."

"Yes, but why do we need to practice with a sword we have our gift?" John questioned Luke.

Grace giggled remembering that Luke was a couple years older than John _. What a funny dream, I can't believe I thought they were dead_. She thought as she heard the familiar sound of her brothers arguing.

That night Grace snuggled up into her covers and drifted off to sleep. She kept dreaming about that boy Ciel but she couldn't think of why. She was really home and it was just her memory of the other dream she reassured herself.

"Grace. Wake up." Luke whispered into her ear. "Don't make a sound, but please wake up."

In an instant Grace woke up to see Luke and John in her room in a fighting stance. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Everything's going to be alright just some intruders." John smiled faintly.

"Where's mom and dad?" Grace asked.

"They're not here anymore, I'm sorry Grace, but we'll protect you." Luke fought back tears and hugged her tightly.

 _They're dead!? Why does this feel like it already happened_. Grace stared to panic as some men broke in her room.

"John take Grace! Keep her safe!" Luke whispered and attacked the intruding men.

Grace looked at Luke as the men grabbed him by the neck but saw nothing more as John jumped out of the window with her. As they landed John also prepared to fight but before he could do anything a bullet hit him and fell to the ground.

"Grace run away. Now!" He yelled as he eyes closed.

Tears running from her eyes she got up to run but was caught by one of the men. "Let me go!" She cried.

"Men she's the youngest we'll keep her and take her to the lab. She too young to know how to fight any way and she will be easy to work on." The man holding Grace smiled. After that she got knocked out.

 _Now where am I_ , Grace looked up she saw her reflection in an overhead metal object. She was now, by the look of things, 6 or 7. She tried to move but found she was hand cuffed to a hard metal table. As she looked around her memory came back.

She was in the lab; the terrible place she was taken to after her family was killed. Her head tilted up when she spotted a scientist come up to her with many different liquids in shots. He grabbed her arm and injected one into her.

"Stop! Please Stop!" She cried but the man kept going until everyone was injected. The last one left her paralyzed and she laid there with new power flowing in her. Soon after another man untied her and placed her into another cage and left her there in the darkness of the room.

 _What's going on! Why is this happening to me! I want to go home_. Grace screamed.

* * *

"How is she doing Sebastian?" Ciel asked, it had been 3 days since Grace passed out and he was getting really worried for her health.

"Master she will be fine but I think we should keep an eye on her more when she wakes up. It was your fault she saw us Master."

"I know, I just thought she needed some space I didn't think she'd go to find you. She's smarter than I thought, let's just hope she forgets what happened."

"But master what if she remembers?"

"Then I'm dead. She will never trust me after this." Ciel whispered. _How could I be so foolish now she'll never trust me! How am I going to make this up_! He attention was turned to Grace again as she tossed in her coma. Soon after she started to cry and Ciel tried to comfort her even though it never worked.

"Grace Wake UP!"

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes-**

 **Hay guys sorry for the wait. I had some problems with the main idea of this chapter. I hope you learned a lot about Grace and her past (that's still needs to be uncovered.) Please review and tell me if you want any thing added.**


	9. Chapter 9:The Duel of the Mind

Chapter 9: The Duel of the Mind

Grace was still in her coma and it worried Ciel to death. He couldn't stop thinking of her and the mess he made.

"Young Master, your afternoon tea is ready." Sebastian rolled in a cart with Earl Gray tea and pastries.

Ciel leaned back in his seat. "I thought I told you to look after Grace."

"I was." he grinned. "After three days in the same outfit, I thought it would be best for her to change. Therefore, I assigned Mei-Rin to change her." _though I would have happily done it myself._ He thought to himself.

"I see. I want you to send for a doctor again." Ciel took a sip of his tea. "Also, send a letter to the queen. I must postpone her request till Lady Grace has fully recovered."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left to fulfil Ciel's request.

 _Now what? What if Grace doesn't wake up? What if she hates me? What if she leaves! No, Ciel get it together… everything will be fine. Nothing is worse than this which means things can only get…._

"Young Master! Lord Trancy is here!" Sebastian burst in the room.

"What! Now? Why!" Ciel shot up from his seat. _Worse, things can only get worse….._ Ciel groaned as he walked down the halls to the entrance. _What does that beat want now…._

"Oh Ciel! I missed you!" Alois jumped onto Ciel.

"Get off me!" Ciel pushed the blond boy off of him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To retrieve Grace, why else would I visit the gloomy place?" Alois shrugged.

"You're not taking her anywhere. She is still in a coma and…."

"What!? Is she ok? Have you called a doctor? Poor Grace! I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" Alois cried as he panicked.

"You're so annoying…" Ciel mumbled. "You can't see her now, so why not finish what we started." Ciel smirked. With Grace asleep he could use any tactic to get rid of Alois Trancy.

"Fine with me. What do you say, a duel. Winner gets Grace and the box and key."

"Sound good. What type of duel?"

"Sword, duh. Or would you prefer a mind battle?"

 _I would do better at a logical game but that would be a sign of weakness, but if I fight I might actually die….. mind games it is…_

"I choose a battle of the mind. I don't want Grace to wake up with one of us dead. Then we'd have to explain everything to her."

 _He has a point,_ Alois though. "Fine, chess I presume?"

"What else?" Ciel smirked as he led him to his office. He pulled out a chessboard and set it up.

"I want white!" Alois hopped into the seat by the white pieces.

Ciel them took his seat. "Let the game began."

Alois moved, then Ciel. Both boys were trying their best to outsmart the other by guessing their moves. This continued until Alois broke the silence.

"If you win, do you think Grace will still want to stay with you? You already broke her trust many times. Don't you think she could be happier someplace else?" He shrugged as he moved his knight to take a pawn.

Ciel looked at him with a small frown. He had thought about this before, Alois was probably doing it to distract him from the game.

"I am perfectly capable of providing happiness for Miss. Grace. Stop bringing up stupid questions and focus on the game." He spat, moving a pawn taking Alois knight.

The game continued until it was down to five pieces. Two of Ciel's and three of Alois'. Both sets of eyes locked on the board looking for the final blow to take down the other. It was Alois' move and he played aggressively, moving closer to Ciel's King.

But Ciel had already won. Alois' lack of knowledge of the game, he left his king right open.

"Checkmate." Ciel stated in triumph as he took the white king.

"Oh, you won!" Alois pouted. "I really wanted to take Miss. Grace with me." He stood. "You won this game. This is no fun now I'm going home."

Alois stood and walked to the entrance. Ciel decided to go check on Grace and walked to her room.

Once he got there he knocked but no answer. "Mei-Rin? I'm coming in."

When he opened the door he gasped in shock. Mei-Rin was collapsed in the floor and the bed was now empty.

"Alois!"

* * *

Alois got into his carriage with a evil grin. His plan worked and now his little angel would be his for ever.

Laying in the seat was Grace. Her lovely black hair sprawled across the seat like a spider. Alois giggled as he placed her sleeping body in his lap.

The carriage began to move and he smiled with a little laugh.

He would keep this angle, even if it meant having her in eternal sleep…..

* * *

 **PLEASE READ-**

 **Hey, long time no see. I know (gets on hands and knees) it's been a while.**

 **Reader- *a few months* cough cough**

 **Me- Oh be quiet….**

 **Any way. I still have this story on hold because it's so hard to keep track of stories when you right so many.**

 **Reader- then stop writing so many!**

 **Me- *no comment***

 **I got a comment asking if I would post again and to be honest. Not many people have expressed the want for my writing. I was thinking of transferring all my writing to my Quotev account and stop with because I wasn't getting the results I wanted. Selfish, I know….**

 **But hey, here we are now. I posted a chapter! Yay!**

 **Reader- but it's a cliffhanger….**

 **Me- yep. It's my promise to come back to this story and give it an ending.**

 **Reader- Great! So how long are you going to take?**

 **Me- Ouch, I'm hurt! Isn't just enough that I came back?**

 **I don't know how much time or when I'll update again, but since I left on a cliffhanger I want to know where this will go. So I will return! Just bare with me.**

 **Thanks For those who still like my writing and who knows, I might return to my other works. (Just don't get your hopes up.)**


End file.
